Lunar Tempest
by WolfireWriter
Summary: Leo, a young swordsman who lives happily, wishes to learn tactics and combat styles. This slowly changes as he learns of an infamous "Wind Technique" used in a battle against Noxus. He is interrupted when the very enemy of his Solari allies shows herself at Leo's house. Leo feels that there may be something good inside her, and takes her in starting a search for Yasuo.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **This story will involve violence and romance between Diana and Leo later on, as of right now I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any English structural mistakes, I had to write this one in a single sitting. Without further waiting, enjoy!**

* * *

Calm before the Storm

Leo was sitting outside of his small cottage like house, peering onto the oncoming sunset anxiously as his parents conversed with a traveler that they let stay at their homestead. Etching his nails into the ground and lifting up dirt as his hand rose seemed to be the only reconciliation for his impatience at the private conversation to be had in the dining room. He slowly rose from his seat, turning on his heels and stepping carefully along the stone path that lead to the small tea garden adjacent from Leo's own bedroom. Making his way around the small set of steel table and chairs, he arrived to the side door of his bedroom, cautiously opening the door to let himself inside. The décor of the room reflected the Ionian style of living, Fung Shui gave balance to his modestly sized room. To his left lay a full size bed, intended and used for a single person. It was lacking in a frame and sat neatly on the floor, next to it a short wooded circular table with a lamp sat calmly. Turning to his right showed his desk tucked into the only open corner of the room. On the desk was a portable net drive, similar to the laptops of the summoner world. His parents used to tell him wonderful tales of their trading with the summoners under the Ionian King's wishes to bring good favor to the Ionians. Perpendicular to the desk and enclosing it to the wall was a bench that sat a medium sized tanto, clad in a black matte finish, reasonable enough to hold in one hand and still use effectively. Behind Leo's sword lie a locked marble box, very large, and shallow. Being only half a foot tall but at least four feet long and two feet wide, he had kept it there since his father's giving of it to him and he had specifically said that he would only unlock the box when Leo was ready to receive its contents. He began to head for the door that lead to the small dining room, where his solemn parents and the weary traveler were conversing. Gripping the handle and twisting it, he slowly revealed a triad set of table and chairs, all of which occupied. His parents turned to him, Asira Shale and Alex Shale, both in their upper thirties and Leo being only seventeen at the time anyways. They greeted him with smiles and his father was the first to speak.

"Leo! It's good to see you son, we were about to go and find you but it seems you beat us to it, would you like some tea?" His father's signature oriental accent and deep tone always comforted Leo, being able to find protection in the smallest of things around him.

"I would love some, but as for right now I must pass, I simply wanted to know if our guest would be staying the night?" He motioned slightly towards there guest who sat up slightly and reached a hand out to Leo, meeting it with his they shook hands.

"The names Lashire, Sergeant of 102nd Ionian Kamas. It's nice to meet you Leo, I hear you work with a sword is quite marvelous at such a young age." Leo's confusion now cleared, understanding why the man in front of them wished so eagerly to speak privately with his parents, Leo shifted his shoulder towards him and smiled modestly.

"I would be lying if I claimed I was not skilled, but I still have a very far path before I reach solace in such an art." Leo noted the grin that quickly appeared on Lashire's face, nodded at the man before returning to his room once again, scavenging for his notepad before sitting at his computer and beginning his continued study of Ionian strategy.

had begun this class as a form of extra credit in Ionian military schools, seeking to raise his histories grade but instead he found himself intrigued by warfare and tactics like his grandfather was. Before his grandfather's passing in a Noxian invasion, he had taught Leo simple strategies and methods to use whenever defending a platoon or a communications outpost. His father and mother were both held in regard for their tenacity on the front lines, but what else would you expect from a noble family in the Ionian military. Finally reaching a stopping point he switched his tabs to check the news near him. Apparently Noxian's have been budging the front lines recently but not much ground has been gained by them. That's when a name in the article caught his attention. He scrolled back up to see a man by the name of 'Yasuo' being criticized for his avoidance of justice at the charges of killing his master. Leo pondered for a moment before realizing where he had recalled the name from. He went directly to the Institute of Wars' website and checked the champion roster, easily able to find a 'Yasuo' near the bottom of the entries. According to his bio Yasuo is a master swordsman able of harnessing the wind techniques in combat and using it in a deadly proficiency. He began reading in detail the samurai's abilities and strategies before caving into curiosity and clicking on the corresponding 'Background' tab. It stated that Yasuo knows he did not kill his master, and though they have sent many to kill him, he has never fallen. He seeks the true killer of his master in hopes of returning justice to Ionian courts. Leo was interested in Yasuo's perseverance on battlefield as well as his dedication to bringing justice to the killer of his master. He sighed to himself and closed the laptop, turning to his clock and seeing that it was already past four a.m., he began to stride to his bed and prepare the blanket for sleeping, before his thoughts got the best of him and he found himself sat in front of his computer researching the implementations of wind techniques and how to acquire such. He learned that in order to effectively use the wind technique you must be level-headed and swift in your mind, ready to tackle a task as quickly as it appears. After digging deeper into his research he found himself inside a small wiki page speaking of technique that, once learned, could be used to channel wind into other abilities.

The name of the technique was "Steel Tempest" and in order to preform it, you must be adequately skilled with a blade no shorter than seven inches. Leo took out his tanto and quickly slashed the air to ensure his grasp and pose were firm yet free. Allowing for swift reactions and firm stances, he had learned such from his father while they sparred. Leo took in a deep breath, and gripped his sword within its sheath tightly, before sliding it out, rotating it to face the direction in front of him and thrusting it forward into the hay practice target set before him. He returned the sword to its holster before continuing once more, this time channeling his meditated thoughts into the blade that he held within his solid hands. He returned it to the sheath for the third time, soft exhales coming from his diaphragm assisted in his meditation. He focused solely on the wind that flowed around him, channeling it down the steel blade resting inside of its wooden sheath. He gripped the handle of the sword once more releasing it much more swiftly this time than last, he braced his entire body before shifting it with his arm. When he rotated the blade small funnels of wind began to form on the hilt, and as he thrust it forward they firmed a small cyclone under it extending towards the dummy in a vain attempt to knock it into the air. Leo took deep, long breaths to gain back his normal composure and return his lost stamina.

Leo sighed to himself and looked up towards the deep blue night sky, "No wonder it took Yasuo years to do this, I tried it once and I'm almost completely out of breath." He returned his gaze to the ground before being startled by the sound of soft clapping, his father walking up beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew there was something more to you than just a swordsman like me and your mother, that right there was natural ability, not just luck my son." he began to pace around him and smiled up into his sons eyes.

"I apologize if I woke you father, my curiosity bested me." His father chuckled lightly to himself waving it off in a calm manner. He rested his hand on Leo's shoulder and walked him inside with him, telling Leo that it was late and that he should rest before practicing any more that night. Both ushered themselves off to bed and the house lay calm once again.

Leo had woke up before his parents had, but that is to be expected on the weekends. When your parents have to both, monitor the front lines and, offer sales to summoners outside of Valoran, he knew that those few days they had off they deserved their rest. He prepared himself a cup of coffee and began sharpening his blade while playing soft music in the background. After an hour or so of his maintenance on his sword he returned it carefully to its silk holding case with its sheath lying on top of the blade. He turned and began doing more research on the tactics of city-states outside of Ionia, such as Piltover and Demacia, though he was interrupted by a faint knocking on his bedroom door, he turned in his chair so that he faced it and called for whoever it was to come inside.

His mother merely leaned inside of the room and told him that she was heading to the market to get groceries and as well his father was out of the house so he would be alone. He nodded in quiet agreement and turned to his computer once more, finishing his research on Piltover's special strategy including Heimerdinger's artillery shell being fired at Zaun entrenchments. He rose from his chair and neatly sorted the dishes in the kitchen before making himself a pot of tea and retrieving his glass from the cabinet. He grabbed his computer and set it on the metal table outside making himself a spot of tea. He anxiously sipped at his tea and researched the infamous Yasuo, attempting to make sense of the powers that he seemed to have. He was only halfway through his research before the battery inside the computer died and it powered off into a black glossy screen.

In the screen he saw himself, his jacket that he wore was plain and grey, it came down to about his knees and had a large hood on the rear of it. The collar wrapped around the back of his neck before arching downwards into the curve at the top of his chest. His shirt was a simple black V-neck that you could purchase in a pack of 5 at the local store, and his pants were slightly baggy black jeans that complimented the pants quite well. His eyes were pale blue, almost resembling a pure white but the shallow hue prevented such. The white locks that stemmed from the top of his head and down into a pony-tail draped over his right shoulder. His face was thin yet strong, showing his good physique, yet his calm demeanor. After studying himself in the reflection he found that his tea reserve was emptied, he went inside lugging the computer and tea all at once, setting the tea with the dishes and returning the computer to its charging station. Shortly after his mother and father returned home from their own adventures and greeted there son solemnly, his father motioned for him to sit at the dining table.

"Son," his father began, fidgeting with his knuckle, "I'm sorry to say that your mother and I have been ordered by the council, the Noxian's are getting extremely close to our lines and they're calling all military personnel to the high command facility for further deployment orders.

Leo thought calmly to himself, but he knew that his father and his mother were both plenty capable on their own, besides that he had no trouble staying on his own for a while. He slowly looked up to meet his parents gaze and nodded understandingly. "Orders are orders, I know you too can handle yourself. And I promise not to burn the house down while you're gone."

His mother and father smiled, hurriedly gathering their things and hugging Leo before rushing out of the door. Leo turned to the now empty home and sighed hollowly to himself before preparing his own dinner. He decided against sitting alone at the dining table and instead sat at the small tea table outside calmly eating tea-sandwiches and looking off into the moon. He finished his plate quickly before turning in his chair and standing himself up, preparing to take the dishes inside.

Just before he reached the door, he heard a small bit of rustling coming from the brush outside the area of his patio, he cautiously stepped towards it with the handle of his sword gripped tightly by white knuckles.

"If anyone is there step out now! If you come peacefully I shall not hard you!" He clicked the blade past the locking point so that it was audible to the unknown presence. Before him, to small hands came up in surrender, these hands had grey metal armor coverings, and as the figure became more revealed, Leo was able to pinpoint just who this character was. Leo completely sheathed his sword and raised an eyebrow at the woman. She had glistening white hair which seemed to bounce the moonlight off of it rather well, her armor all being a space grey type color and seeming to be metal laid on top of a standard cloth suit. The most distinguished features, and the ones which helped Leo uncover her identity so quickly, were her pale white eyes, and the mark of the 'heretic' laying upon her forehead.

"Diana, I believe is your name, what brings you here?" He shifted onto his right leg and crossed his arms giving a calming tone to his voice, Diana simply looked around her nervously.

"You, aren't going to try and kill me?" Leo raised an eyebrow at her but brushed it off. He knew that Ionians much favored the Solari but she must've ran into some crazy bunch that took things into their own hands. Leo had always admired Diana for her ability to openly question the beliefs that had been forced upon her when she was a Solari herself.

"Ionian's mostly fear me, though I suppose they have good reason to thanks to the Solari. Anyways what is your name, boy?" The last was said in a condescending manner stating that Diana may be older than she appeared, which in the flesh, she appeared to be around Leo's age but her demeanor said otherwise. Leo simply brushed it off, such behavior is to be expected when a person is commonly treated coldly.

"My name is Leo, may I ask, where exactly are you trying to go?" She shuffled her hands together taking a pause, Leo had already concluded that she didn't really have an answer and lifted his hand to stop her before she tried to conclude the thought. "Actually never mind, you can stay here for at least tonight, if not until the end of this week. I'll help you find a safe path out of Ionia."

She looked at him with her signature ice cold glare, soliciting a response but getting not even so much as a flinch. She finally gave up this method and moved onto her question. "How do I know you won't just give me up to Ionian authorities?"

He laughed and pressed his foot to the ground kicking a small buff of dirt up, the knocking a rock lightly about two meters in the air. As it was still airborne Leo drew his sword and split it in two before it was able to hit the ground, Diana looked concerned at the two halves of the stone as he sheathed his sword.

"Because if I thought the same way as other Ionians did about you, I'd have killed you already." Diana hid the shock that she felt inside, but she knew he was right. She finally relented and grasped his extended hand as they exchanged greetings, Leo took her inside of his home and toured her of the house. After he was finished he made a pallet of bedding on the floor of his dining room and let Diana take his own bed out of hospitality. He was still concerned about the unknown person being inside of his room but he shook the worry away as he remembered her expression as it dipped out of the woods.

Everything he had been taught told him that Diana could only be evil, some Ionians even related her to the Noxians, but Leo felt a small pit inside of his stomach that seemed to make him question the thoughts of his fellow city-state members. Finally he restlessly closed his eyes and drifted into sleep calmly.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed do please take the time to review, and if you didn't please tell me what specifically it was that set you away from it. Have a wonderful day, until chapter two!**

 **-Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

Light of the Moon

Leo's senses were dulled as he first awoke on the small pallet. He got dresses in his typical garb and began to brew the coffee that his mother and father had taught him how to make. He noticed that the path to his room lay undisturbed, and Diana must still be asleep inside. He rest the pot of coffee on the heating plate and knocked lightly on his door, he heard a calm voice telling him that it was okay to enter. Upon walking in the room he noticed that Diana kept her mess to a minimal, only moving things so that she had a place to sit on the floor and meditate. He peered from side to side before noticing that she had been crouched on top of his bed with her eyes closed, she swiftly climbed down and stood facing the young Leo.

"Good morning Diana, would you like some coffee?" He turned his body and motioned out the door, she graciously accepted the offer and strolled into the kitchen.

"I am unaware of what this, 'coffee', is. Though I shall partake in it out of gratitude for your hospitality." Leo handed her a newly filled mug, steam rising from the dark brown liquid as she held it in her hand. She slid it against her lips and tilted the cup back slightly, sipping at the bitter taste that greeted her.

Leo was met with Diana spitting the drink into the sink, and Leo laughing heartily at her silly reaction. "Well, I do suppose it's considered an acquired taste." Diana turned towards him furiously, putting the mug into the sink and glaring at him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that I just drank poison. In fact I do know better but I still want to say it anyways, that was horrid!" She ended her sentence with a grimace but Leo was already making her a glass of water to wash down the flavor of coffee with. After she partook in the water she calmed down once again, and Leo let her relax for most of the day, and he himself practiced the Steel Tempest, until the afternoon sun began to set. This was when Leo decided it was time to confront her about how she plans to get out of Ionia, and what her plans are afterwards.

Leo sat down across from Diana at the small tea table, the wind that blew over the small countryside was calm and warm, lifting the spirits of the somewhat dismal Diana. Leo was the first to speak, confronting firmly about what he believes Diana should do.

"Diana," Leo set his tea down carefully, "I understand that you want to leave Ionia, and after letting you stay in my house you definitely aren't the heartless murdered that they say you are." To this Diana visually flinched. She had been running from the Solari for two years, she finally learned how to be much more hospitable. Though despite that, this showed her that she had much further to go before she was accepted openly ever again. "It will be extremely difficult for you to tread through Ionia unnoticed, and I think you know that as well," Diana nodded affirming what he said, "I believe that you should stay here a bit longer until we have a sure way of getting you off of the province. My parents will be more than understanding of your needs and will not seek to harm you in any way, I can promise. So what do you say, stay here for a bit so I may help you?" Diana shifted slightly, it was rare for her to show any sort of emotion but she still wanted to thank him for his relentless hospitality. She got up and extended her hand towards Leo.

"I shall accept your offer, thank you for everything, Leo." Before Leo took her hand he had already cheerfully wrapped his arms around the girl in a friendly embrace. Diana stood frozen but could not figure out herself if she enjoyed the, 'hug', or not. The warmth of the young man's body was comforting, but this was not the thank you that she was accustomed to. Okay to be honest, she wasn't accustomed to any kind of thank you, but it appeared now that Leo really did just want the best for her. Diana couldn't quite wrap her head around this thought and simply ushered it away, lightly patting Leo's back awkwardly.

"Oh whoops, sorry about that." Leo had removed himself from Diana and now stood awkwardly with her hands behind her back, looking towards the ground. Leo blushed slightly and lifted her chin up. "Well, I guess I couldn't pass up the opportunity to hug a pretty woman now could I?" Diana's cheeks flushed red and she looked straight back to the ground in front of her, Leo laughed and apologized sincerely to her as they both went inside and made small conversations around the dining room table.

It had become dark in Valoran, the crescent moon illuminated the Ionian hillside graciously as a single man lurched his way towards the Shale household front door. Inside he could hear a man and a woman laughing and having casual conversation, he simply blew it off and knocked roughly on the door, then looked to the ground in pity.

"Just one moment!" Leo's voice called out from behind the door, two locks slid open and the door was pushed away as the warm air hit the messengers face. Leo was greeted by a small humble man with a receding hairline. They both shook hands and Leo accepted him into his home. Diana had tucked herself away into Leo's room quietly and both he and the man sat down facing each other at the dining table.

"I presume you are the, Leo Shale, son of Asira and Alex Shale?" Leo nodded to confirm him and poised himself up on his elbows, the small man looked through his bag carefully until slipping a small envelope into Leo's hand.

"Don't open this now, this is a private matter. With that I shall go, I hope you have a wonderful night." The small man hobbled over to the door in front of Leo, as they said there farewells to each other the man left and the door to the house was locked tightly once more. He turned into the house and set the envelope down on the counter calling Diana from his room.

"What did that man want?" Diana leaned casually against the wall and raised an eyebrow. Leo simply sighed lightly and held the message up for her to see, and she walked over to him calmly. "Have you read it yet?" He turned his head side to side to clearly show that he did not do so, to this Diana peered over at the paper in his hand then back to him. "Well then, let's open it."

Leo knew that the man had called this a private matter, but Diana had no one to leak any military information to anyways. So with this in his head he sat with her at the table and cautiously tore the top away from the seal, opening it to reveal a single folded piece of paper. He carefully pulled it out making sure not to rip it, then flipped it so that he could read it. The moment his eyes met that paper, he froze. Maybe it was in pure shock, maybe he was in denial, but the words that lie on the top of that paper went on repeat inside his head over, and over.

"Death Report, Asira and Alex Shale, to their next of kin.

Your father had requested that you obtain the key that he wore many times into battle, the Ionian military respects this wish and the key shall be in the bottom of the envelope tucked away safely. Your parents have passed away fighting against the Noxian frontlines, though you may rest assured there death was swift. In order to help the remaining family (a young, Leo Shale) recover from the loss we encourage counseling courses as well we shall be funding you with 10,000 IOs per month. Godspeed.

Sergeant Lashire"

The world around him spun slowly, he took in the information but his body refused to remember it, the paper fell onto the table and he collapsed into his hands succumbing to the tears that were attempting to push through. Diana glanced down at the paper and only needed to read the title to understand what had happened. She looked helplessly as the man that had taken her in sat basically alone as his life was ripped to pieces by one single sheet of paper. She leaned towards him not knowing what to do in order to comfort him, she simply wrapped her arms around him like he did her. He slowly stopped crying and returned the hug before looking back at the envelope with blurry vision.

It said that my father wished for me to have this key, but it did not say where it went to. He and Diana met their vision together, Diana was looking slightly confused but Leo knew exactly where to put the key. He led Diana swiftly into his room and he clicked on the soft white lights. They gave to flickering at first but they quickly gave way to a constant illumination. He looked around the room quickly before his eyes lay upon the lockbox on his sword bench, as he turned it to face him and Diana. He shut his eyes and remembered how his father told him that he'd get this when he was ready, he sighed guessed that this must've been what he meant. His vision turned slightly foggy as a tear crept up on him but he shot it away as quickly as it had made itself known. He felt the top of the box in his hand, a rough wood finish complemented by a black paint. He finally fished the key from his pocket and slid it into the lock with a satisfying 'chunk'. Diana had subconsciously grabbed a hold of his arm and watched anxiously as both she and Leo saw what was in the box for the first time. Leo's face stayed in its stark expression as he examined the contents, a red neck wrapping and chained metal armor on top of typical Ionian samurai garb. After lifting this all out and examining it the suit appeared to be made to fit him specifically. Diana reached inside the box and pulled out a small notecard, handing it to Leo.

"Dear son,

If you're reading this then we have passed on, but that is okay my love. You must help liberate Ionia from the Solari military before it is too late, seek out the man that will be waiting for you at 3:00 a.m. near the Windy Gulch the day after our passing. I wish you luck in your journeys, young one.

-Love, mom and dad."

He looked sternly at the card whilst he read it, after finishing he turned a look to Diana and handed her the card.

"You, may want to read this. It may peak your interest." She examined the card and then looked shocked at what she had read. The card was now face down on the counter with both of them looking at the ground contemplating the next move. Diana glanced at the clock and read out the numbers, "1:45 a.m., you should get that gear on and we should start moving to the Gulch."

They both nodded in agreement, and Leo began to get himself ready for his long journey ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've decided on a Monday upload schedule. I hope you're enjoying the story and without further ado here's chapter 3.**

* * *

The Road to Ruin

Leo took off his typical overcoat and other standard clothing as he equipped the armor that had been put inside of the lock box. When he slid the sleeves onto him he noticed that the arcane bindings inside of them shifted their shape into something more fitting to his body. All of it was rather easy to put on, the chain under wrappings slid on quickly, and hugged tight to his body over the black cloth that was used as a buffer between him and the armor. Once he shifted the warrior like over-armor on he noted its deep maroon color outlined by white faded trims. He exited the small bathroom and slid the red neck wrapping up over his nose to hide his face, collecting his sword and Diana as they made their passage to Windy Gulch. The journey was short in terms of Ionian travel, most of which was done on foot and took a day or two. The house the Leo lived in was only about an hour and a half away so the small talk between him and Diana occupied them thoroughly through the trip. Each of them took turns revealing small things about their life.

"So," Leo glanced at Diana who had her hands behind her back as she strolled to his left, "why do you think that my parents want me to meet a man at Windy Gulch?" To this Diana only shrugged before looking straight at Leo as she spoke.

"It could be that this man is of your family, or more likely, this man was close to your parents and they know they can trust him with you." She looked off to the side slightly before returning her attention to the young man. "Even more likely than either of those, it is a man who knows something about the Ionian-Solari pact that is meant to be kept secret. Though we will find out soon enough."

Diana turned her head towards her shoulder and her eyes went straight forward once again, resting her sight on the gulch only about a mile away now. She peered at the ground and spoke quietly, as if the small forest graced with orange trees might be suspicious of her thoughts.

"We're being followed" she stated in almost a whisper her eyes rotating in my direction yet seeming to look past me. "We need to pick up the pace." We both began jogging in the direction of the gulch closing the distance rapidly but whoever was following them had no intention of letting the two reach it. A man stepped calmly into the road in front of them blocking their path and before they knew it they were surrounded by four others closing the distance slowly. Leo flicked his sword into a draw ready position with a slight 'click' and Diana readied her moon sliver blade for combat channeling her powers into it. The man in front of them broke the silence before Leo had a chance to do so.

"I have been ordered to kill the both of you, I warn you now I shall not take mercy, only justice." He grabbed the crossbow on his back and took aim at Diana, she didn't have any room to dodge but before the man took a shot another voice rang from above us.

"Justice… That's a pretty word." Before any of us had time to react a vortex of fog surrounded the pair in the road. It was impossible to see more than a couple of feet in front of them and Leo took Diana into a defensive hold ensuring that nothing had happened to her. What shattered the eerie silence was the sound of a sword swiftly putting an end to the men that were ready to kill them, and the sound of it being sheathed once again. The fog dropped back to the forest floor and the man in front of them stood tall and defined, a blue wrapping covering the bottom of his face. Even through the wrapping, Diana was able to decipher the man's identity quickly.

"Yasuo, it is an honor to meet you outside of the institute." Diana swiftly bowed in front of him as Leo stood astonished. Yasuo returned the bow as they greeted each other then he turned his attention to Leo.

"I suppose you are Leo, you really have grown up since the last time I saw you." Leo began to speak but this completely threw him off guard, Yasuo had seen him before? He bowed swiftly before meeting Yasuo's eyes with his own.

"What might you mean by, 'the last time I saw you'?" To this Yasuo gave a humored laugh and put his hand on Leo's shoulder, the hand was muscular and connected itself to an extremely defined and toned arm. His eyes were happy and endearing, one of the qualities the League talked about in Yasuo's short bio were the eyes that could disarm you of all hostility one moment, then meet you with the cold stare of death the next. Useful, seeing as that's the most that some people get to see of him. Yasuo took his hand away and refocused once again turning on his heels.

"Leo, there may be somethings about you your parents haven't quite, told you about. Though I'm sure that they haven't told you only to protect you. They are wise but they are cautious, so once we reach my encampment in the gulch I shall explain to you whatever you wish. His voice was deep yet not intimidating, it had a sense of wisdom about it that reminded you of the hardships that this man has faced throughout his life. Leo, Diana, and Yasuo all began their journey together, swiftly leaving the forest and entering the large gulch. Yasuo led them into a small cave with rock slopes leading into the space were a ceiling would be if it had one. These slopes continued for quite a while heading to the very top of the valleys highest Cliffside. Here stood a small house lined with lanterns and outside of it a small fire blazed radiating heat onto the benches that sat around it. Yasuo took them inside and served each of them a small glass of tea, infused with cinnamon giving the liquid a soft orange glow as they all sat around the fire, lit with scrolls allowing for an infinite burn.

"Well then," Yasuo's voice rang over the fire as he sipped at his tea lightly, "let's begin Leo, what are you wishing to know?" Both Yasuo and Diana shifted towards Leo, but Diana seemed to move slightly closer to him as well, Yasuo took note of this, finding it interesting that she is so peaceful in his presence.

"Well first of all, why do my parents want me to bring down the Ionian-Solari pact?" He glared directly at Yasuo as he spoke, emphasizing every word that escaped his dried lips, then he welcomed the flow of tasteful tea into his impatient mouth. Yasuo closed his eyes and looked down at the settled dirt as he began.

"The Ionians have forgotten about the most important part of their history, one that the Solari remember fully thanks to their extensive archives." Diana nodded, affirming what Yasuo was telling Leo. "The Solari wish to topple the Ionian empire, and usher in more followers in this land." Both Diana and Leo looked up gravely their breathing hesitating for a split second as those words passed through their minds a seemingly infinite amount of times.

Leo broke the dreadful silence with his next question. "What makes the Solari wish to topple Ionia?" To this, Yasuo looked directly at Diana, and let the words strongly escape his mouth.

"There is a history here in Ionia that there are no records of, after the rune wars Ionia was completely destroyed by the Solari." He shifted his weight slightly, "The Solari kept record of this and occupied the space around Ionia but slowly they drew their forces away and settlers began to rebuild this town." Now he was looking straight between me and Diana. "The name of this town was originally, Luna, and this Diana, is where the worshipers of the moon used to reside." Diana dropped her sword on the ground and looked wide-eyed at Yasuo as Leo stood completely still. The Solari were planning to topple Ionia in order to purge any followers of the moon, they really were this insane.

"I see…" Leo took a moment to collect himself now sitting straight up on the bench instead of in his relaxed poise from before. "Then I suppose I should ask my last question. How do you know me?" It almost came out as a statement, as if Leo demanded to know this information, but Yasuo knew that the young man was not prepared for his answer. With a deep breath he began his revelation.

"Leo," Yasuo breathed in deeply once more, "have you attempted to harness the energy of the Steel Tempest yet?" To this Leo nodded and Diana looked curiously between them. "Were you able to control any wind at all?"

"Yes, though it was only a small vortex and not enough to move the dummy I was practicing on." Yasuo nodded with eyes that studied Leo's features curiously. He had grown quite well since he had last seen him, his white hair resembling his mothers and his features representing his father's calmer nature. 'Ironic' Yasuo thought to himself.

"There is only one reason that you were able to control the tempest, Leo." Leo looked curiously with Diana at Yasuo as he revealed the secret he held within.

"You are my son, Leo."

The two sitting near each other turned their heads and met eyes, Leo looking into Diana's as she looked back concerned about the warriors feelings towards this. Yasuo chuckled slightly and nodded once again to confirm that they could indeed believe this.

"Your mother was the last original warrior of the moon until Diana broke away from the Solari," He looked over to Diana shortly after that, "she told me that we would be hunted by Ionia, and with her finally beginning to age once again, she died shortly after. Though not before you were born, I was only a teenager at the time and I had my duties to Ionia, so I had my best friend Alex take care of you in their home and train you the way I asked for them to. I knew that eventually the Solari would come back but they poisoned my master and framed me for doing so, they've gone around eliminating high level Ionian military and framing their underlings for years now as they prepare their attacks with our forces crippled under lost men." He looked between Leo and Diana but settled for looking at Diana.

"You didn't try to kill him once you saw him?" Yasuo asked in a curious tone. She looked down and then peered at Leo to her side.

"Something was different about him, I could sense a similar presence that I can inside of my blade. It felt as if the moon is in this boy, and possibly the tempest as well, passed down from you and his mother." Diana finished her sentence then crossed her legs still with a concerned look centered on Leo. She eventually trailed it down to the dirt as Yasuo began to speak once more.

"I think you may be correct in your idea, so come to an agreement with me Diana?" She glanced up at Yasuo and motioned with her hands for him to continue. "I can teach him how to harness the wind, but I have no knowledge on the abilities of the moon. I wish for you to teach him the powers of the moon, and make him your warrior. Yet beyond that…" His words trailed off carefully as Diana examined everything coming from him. "I want you to watch over him for me." Diana was startled both by this and by Leo taking her hand in his and mouthing the words 'you don't have to'. She nodded in resistance to Leo before assuring Yasuo that she would do her best with a simple nod.

Yasuo took them inside and settled them into their room. Leo and Diana would have to get used to sleeping together for a bit before Yasuo could expand the house to accommodate them. While Leo was falling asleep and Yasuo began to snuff the last lanterns out around the house he felt Diana tap his shoulder, as he turned to face her she only took her hand back and held it in front of her chest.

"I promise to protect you Leo, goodnight." She closed her eyes and the soft glow gave way to closed eyelids as they drifted to sleep near each other's warmth, ready to face tomorrows trials by Yasuo, Leo shed a small smirk, and fell into dreariness for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sun and the Moon

Yasuo was leaning against a thick wooded bar that outlined the small patio, cool morning wind made its way through the valley below and the tune of his flute sifted through the air. Leo turned in his bed to reveal that Diana hadn't awoke yet, he gave her a swift, yet soft, kiss on her forehead and made his way outside to greet the music he could hear within. As him and Yasuo made small talk and began to know one another more, Diana awoke suddenly shooting up in her bedding. Leo heard this commotion and rushed inside kneeling before her.

"Is everything alright Diana? I heard the noise and came to check on you." Worry was spread on his face but he slightly calmed once he noted Diana had sustained no injuries. Diana smiled slightly (the best she knew how to) and took Leo's hand, getting up.

"I'm fine Leo, it was just a bad dream I was having, nothing to worry about." Leo sighed happily and smiled at her, Yasuo had left to the kitchen during the commotion and he sat a small kettle on his only table with three cups surrounding it. Pouring the warm crimson tainted liquid into the clear glasses he had organized to the seating arrangement. After he believed he had allowed Leo and Diana enough time to speak privately he beckoned them to come into the room where he sat calmly. Diana took the seat next to Leo, as the young man sat adjacent to Yasuo in order to have a clear view, Yasuo wasn't sure what to think of Diana. Everything he had heard regarding her had told him that Diana was dangerous, cunning, and swift. The only thing that she couldn't kill was the Radiant Dawn herself, though that peeked interest as well, seeing as the rumors told revealed Diana had not tried to fight the Radiant Dawn. Such behavior seemed unfitting to the Lunari warrior, why would she kill relentlessly yet once she reached her sworn enemy, the chosen of the _sun_ she stood down. After enough time of watching the steam rise calmly off of the glasses Leo was the one who broke the silence, and his eyes still peered into Yasuo's own.

"I'm going to assume you wished to speak to both of us about something?" Yasuo sat up straight, improving his posture and resting his hands against the flat of the table. Returning the look that Leo was giving him, his nodded before breaking off to speak himself.

"You are correct, but it is more so at Diana than yourself," turning now to Diana, he spoke much more seriously to her, "What do you wish to gain by accompanying my son in his journey?"

Diana shifted rather visibly, not trying very hard to conceal it as she began to nervously fidget at the ends of her hair, "Something inside of me has always told me, that the moon wasn't meant to be alone…" She turned her attention to the ground and sighed slightly before looking up at Yasuo once more. "I think that Leo is the man that I was always meant to be by the side of, I can feel it inside me that we were meant to be allies. Now his parents have given us the means in which to become that."

Yasuo folded his hands together, pressing his eyelids shut whilst he explored his mind, deep in thought. The cocoon that was Diana's emotions finally cracked open in front of him, and it appeared that this goddess of the moon may not have been so different from the previous Lunari leader. Yasuo remembered when he had first met the woman, blades intertwined in battle, if only she were here to gaze onto the new warrior that sat in front of him, and at her son who had aged rather finely. Finally sighing to himself with relief, he stood at his chair, and motioned for them both to stand with him.

"Diana, I wish for you to meditate, I want you to return your mind to the moments which the moon bestowed you with your powers. You may have to go back further in your own timeline to dig this up, but be patient with the process." He turned on the ball of his feet to face Leo now, "You and me are going to be practicing your wind technique whilst she meditates, do you understand?" The last part he spoke neutrally to both parties, and they both nodded their heads in unison. Leo and Yasuo grabbed their equipment and made their way outside after Yasuo had shown Diana a small dark room in which she was to do her meditations, Yasuo would come get her at the end of the day to see the progress.

She sat crisscrossed in the center of the room, resting on a small mat in which made the hard floor much more bearable. She closed her eyes and placed the palms of her hands against her knees, taking deep calm breaths to lower her heartrate and relax her muscles. The long breaths had let her get a good sense of the air around her, light and dry, slightly warm, and smelling of sunflowers. She opened her eyes only to realize that she was in the gardens that she planted at the Solari temple, and she was tending to them the same way she did years before.

She turned on her heel and a cane smacked into the bottom of her leg, she let out a small yelp and examined the elder in front of her. White robes accented by gold and maroon, hobbling slightly on his cane and glaring at her with spite. He kicked a sunflower that rested in the ground and shouted at her causing her to flinch.

"You dare tend to your petty garden before mass?! Do you wish to be late to revere our god, heretic?" He shouted at her as he struck her across the side with his cane. Diana fell to the ground clutching her abdomen and lolled her head in a silent apology. She stood and quickly made her way to the sanctuaries steps, gliding up them and finding a seat before another elder found her to be 'late' even though the mass didn't start for another ten minutes. Diana had been dropped at the doorstep of the Solari temple, and they took her in. Though the seemingly 'hospitable' people rarely cared for her, and her friends were less than a handful. The younger years were easier, the elders being more lenient with her, but as she aged into a teenager the elder struck her for whatever they could pin against her. The Solari worshiped the sun as their god, though Diana didn't quite care for such things, she found herself locking the door to her room and researching the moon night over night. If the elders had found out about such they would have promptly executed her, they claimed to her that the moon had no powers, much less followers, but Diana was determined to find something. Mass dragged through the morning hour the typical way it did, though her only friend was able to find her rather easily. All of the Solari had dark brunette or ginger hair, colored by the gods of the sun itself, but Diana's hair was a pale blonde, nearly platinum in shade. If only the elders didn't consider her a heretic for that, too. Once mass was nearing an end she shook out of her daydream and stood with the other members, rumor had spread that a new member had joined the council, one who had escaped her execution, by calling the powers of the sun. Diana wasn't one to take into rumors but once she had seen her she considered believing them for a moment.

"Our guest has arrived, fellow Solari, please welcome, the Radiant Dawn!" All of the members began clapping in unison, the exception being Diana, who kept her eyes focused on the new arrival to the order. She appeared to be the same age as Diana, if not a tad younger. Her red locks had a graceful presence as the flowed over the shoulder of the young woman, and she stood tall. This is not, however, what made Diana turn her attention to the Radiant Dawn, it was the fact that, the Radiant Dawn, was staring directly at her, and smiling at her.

Everyone left the mass quickly in hopes of meeting the Dawn before anyone else was able to reach her. Diana was on her way to the library to begin her typical routine. Diana was a member of the Paper Solari, those who stocked the archives and libraries, then there was the Iron Solari, hardened warriors who lived and breathed battle in the deepest of their body. All others were either simple townspeople or elders of the Solari council in some form. While Diana was mindlessly walking to the library she noticed the group start to spread apart and the Radiant Dawn ran out of the crowd, stopping by Diana with that big smile on her face.

"Hi there, I heard your name was Diana, can I help you with any of that?" She gestured towards the books in Diana's hands and Diana simply looked at her for a moment in pure shock. The Dawn had just casually strolled up to her, and not struck her, but instead, she offered to _assist_ her. She could've stood there for hours being baffled by the events she had just been a part of if the Dawn hadn't already seized the top half of the books and turned on her heels nudging Diana slightly.

"Wake up over there, the day has only just started! Now, where are we taking these books to?" Diana looked less dumbfounded than before and tried her best to clear her throat of any obstructions before speaking to the Solari before her.

"The Peaks Library, just at that corner." Diana motioned towards the end of a road and a small corner library that sat on its cobblestone curve. They marched onward towards it and past the shocked and gawking eyes of the large group the Dawn had separated from to speak to Diana. Once they entered the building Diana organized all of the books on the shelves meticulously before returning to the pile they had brought in and putting them near her counter under the checkout sign, this is where Diana was forced to work so she might as well have a way to pass the time. The Dawn smiled vibrantly at her and patted a seat next to her on the chairs. Diana made her way and sat adjacent to her guest, smiling meekly at the other woman.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself, my name is Leona." Leona smiled calmly at Diana as she studied her intently. She seemed nice, and she didn't seem like she was going to spread any rumors either. Diana decided that he guard wasn't needed and relaxed her shoulders before introducing herself properly.

"My name is Diana, I work at the libraries and archives around the temple."

They exchanged smiles and small talk before they were even able to tell the sun had set outside. In the Solari lifestyle, it was illegal to be outside after sundown, though Diana had done it many times before without them being any wiser. Leona took Diana home and they said there goodbye's, thankful that no elders had been able to see them after dark. In Diana's quarters she opened her astronomy books and picked up one of the books she had taken home from the library. She dusted it off and slid her hand across its featureless front before flipping it open on her desk. Before Diana had realized it the sun was beginning to rise and an entire night's work of research had thrown to her no results. She cursed under her breath and went to sleep for as long as the elders would dare allow her to. Luckily for her mass was only on Sundays, and Mondays were meant as a relaxing day in Solari culture, a day meant to cool off from last week's stress and be ready to endure the upcoming week. She got to around mid-day before she heard a knock at her door, she expected it to barge its way into her house and yell at her to get up, or call her a heretic. The elders are the reason she keeps her study hidden behind her bookshelf full of random Solari literature because they would probably behead her if they saw it. She turned to her side as another knock was heard at her window, and a golden boot was tapping the ground slightly, through the window she suddenly was greeted by Leona's calm voice.

"Wake up Diana!" She said cheerfully. "I want to spend today with my new friend, now get out here."

She stirred slightly and smiled before responding to her companion, "I'll be out there soon!" She hopped out of bed and got dressed in the standard paper Solari robes before brushing her lightly tinted hair behind her ears. In the many years of being at the temple she had never had someone claim her truly as a friend, now this girl, Leona, had done so after only a day of meeting one another. She smile and thought to herself before she opened the door to leave, 'Maybe the moon doesn't have to be alone…' then she was greeted by the same beautiful smile that always painted the Radiant Dawn while Diana was around, and they headed out of the small hut.

To Diana the mornings were always too hot, though she typically thought that about any time during the day. It must've been the way her pale skin tried to reject the heat once she first ascended the steps out of her humble home for the morning chores, but it seared and often burned her rather quickly. She had become accustom to wearing hoods all year long in order to keep the shade on her to prevent her pasty skin from turning tomato red in a matter of minutes. Leona watched happily as Diana led the way to her garden, and began to tend to the plants she had. Sunflowers were coming into bloom rather quickly, they sprouted high and tall, a show of true health. It was obvious Diana cared about these plants but, Leona could sense something more in it, Diana wanted _someone_ to care about. A smile tugged at the gingers lips and she thought herself the same as Diana for a mere moment, but she quickly retracted the thought, not allowing it to fester in her head. Diana had finished watering her tamed wildlife and approached Leona smiling calmly as she did, once she reached her she embraced momentarily and they led off to the Eastern Archives, the only archive building without a sunroof (which, is why Diana favored it heavily). Upon arriving Diana set herself on a mission. She knew that the archive workers had their day off, and this was her chance to get some astronomical literature without the elders hunting her head for it. She did as she normally does on Mondays and scoured the archives for what she needed, Leona was more than willing to help, but her curiosity did ebb at her.

"Hey Diana," She sat some books down next to her and rested upon a bench in the center of the archives. "May I ask what these books are for? I know they must mean a lot to you with the ways you seek them out, but what are they for?"

"Well to be honest, I'm researching the moon…" Diana looked down at her feet and shifted the ball of her foot against the dusted floor. She sat in silence until Leona was sure of how to break it.

"As a friend, I'm willing to help you do anything you need, but know that the elders would not be so forgiving. I'll keep it a secret I promise, but be careful."

They nodded to each other and strolled their way home, once they arrived Leona set off to preform her daily practice. Diana stopped her short before she could leave.

"I know you have training Leona but…" She turned slightly placing her hands behind her back, "is there any way you could stay and help me out?" She motioned to the pile of books, what she needed help with though was a secret unless Leona agreed.

"Sorry hun, but the Dawn doesn't get to skip out!" She smiled beamingly at her pale haired friend, who returned the gesture before entering her home and sealing the door.

She flipped her books open and began researching, looking for star positions in relation to Mount Targon. She knew that these books must have information somewhere, but after hours of searching she rested her head against the desk, nearly ready to admit defeat. This was until, a small slit in the back cover of the largest book caught her eye's attention, and she split the opening apart and slid out what hid inside. The turned it over in her hands, it felt fragile and ready to turn to dust at any moment. Though she carefully unfolded the paper and put it facing upwards on her desk.

Her eyes sifted over the new evidence faster and faster reaching blazing speed, if she had not been so calm at heart, she would've leapt for joy where she sat. Keeping her cool composure she packed a small sack with clothes and small weapons, then a larger one with food and drinking supplies. Tomorrow she would tell Leona where she was going before she headed out that night.

She smiled and slipped her clothes away, accepting the comfort of her bed, disbelief rushing through her mind like a tidal wave. One thing couldn't help but repeat itself to her amidst the shock as she drifted to sleep under the moons faint white glow.

'I finally did it, after years of searching, abuse from the elders, I found a Lunari temple. I know I have, I'll show them all what the moon can really be.'


	5. Personal Update

**Personal Update Information**

I am starting my job at JCP tomorrow and I hope that it does not interfere with my writing, though if it does I shall warn you guys ahead of time that the schedules would change.

For now though if you are enjoying the series please let me know in those wonderful reviews and update schedules are _official_ as follows.

 **Lunar Tempest –** Updates weekly, Mondays, sometime after noon.

 **Spot of Tea? -** Updates weekly, Thursdays, sometime after noon. (This week I updated it on Monday to give me extra time, so until _next_ Thursday.)

Glad to have all of you reading my stuff, it means a lot, thank you so much.

-Wolf out.


	6. Chapter 5

**As long as the moon rises, I will still write.**

* * *

The Dawn

Diana crept nimbly out of her bedding, still riding the energy that last night's revelation surged her with. She managed to whip some eggs into a plate with mash and set off for the rest of her tasks on that day. Prowling around the central areas streets looking for a ginger haired goddess she laid eyes upon her sitting with her legs strewn across a bench. Her right hand had a small cup of ale (Solari had a thing for the brew) and in her left was a small book, looking more like a diary. She closed it and looked towards the sky, mumbling to herself before putting the book over her eyes to sleep.

"And what might you be doing?" Leona peered through the small amount of vision between her cheek and the diary, allowing her to see a pair of feet dancing lightly on the grass. "The day has only begun!" Diana pulled the book off of Leona smiling at her and taking her into her dance, Leona, surprised but not easy to stop, returned the dancing whole-heartedly. They spun on the balls of their feet together and fell parallel into the grassy field below them. Diana stood and brushed the blades of green off of her sundress and assisted Leona in standing, Leona smiled at Diana. The former laughed at the latter, causing both to erupt in laughter.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood today?" Diana finished her laughter and turned to face the question, she smiled slightly while she led Leona to her garden for more privacy. Minutes upon hours passed by in silence as both tended to the garden in contempt, Diana didn't want to leave Leona, but she knows she has to. Finally, she grasped Leona's arm and looked at her slightly ashamed of what she was about to say.

"I'm going to go away for a bit Leo, I found out where the temple is and I'm sure of it. Today is our last day before it, once I find it I don't know what the elders will do, so let's make it the best we can." Leona stared in shock and let the words sink beneath her skin. She wrapped her arms around Diana and nuzzled her neck smiling slightly at the warmth she could feel.

"I would never deny you of your dreams Diana, just do me a favor and stay safe." Diana smiled at the other girl prepared to speak before Leona grasped Diana's collar and forced her closer. She closed the gap to the other woman's lips in what seemed like an eternity spent without touch. Once she reached them Diana's surprise turned to a burning feeling in her cheeks and a flutter in her heart, the kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but to them it was forever. Diana looked down at Leona in shock only to see her smiling through a blush so thick it hid freckles.

"You now have my strength and my favor, come back to me and give it back, Di." They smiled at each other and looked into the setting sun. Diana took Leona into her house and made glasses of tea.

If the trip was anything so far, it was cold. Evading the Solari patrols was easy enough, but the snowy trek down from a mountain top? Not quite. She could feel the blisters gathering with every single step, cursing under her breath for every slight mistake in her footing, which only led to worsen the pain. Gradually she made her way down the southern slope of Mt Targon, to a small clove sitting upon a resting cliff. Below her lay two pillars, to others these were simply a landmark for travel, to her they were a haven. She gathered the last bit of her strength to encircle the small clearing before sliding down on her back to swiftly enter the cove. The moon was blocked by an obnoxious tree cover, but it didn't bother her. She expertly lit her torch and trekked her way into the two pillars.

Into the heart of the Lunari.

Legends had foretold that the Lunari were nomads, though that seems to have been propaganda, for the temples made by their worship were anything but a nomads living space. Adorning the walls hung blades, armor, and tomes. Each covered in dust, and each holding a story of its own. She walked through the main cathedral to find a small hallway, leading into what appeared to be an observatory. Upon entrance she glanced upwards to receive the image of a calendar painted around a glass observation lens the size of the moon itself. _Astonishing._ She thought. Upon further examination of the room, she noticed a conglomerate of papers fallen to the floor. _I must remember to collect these once I am leaving._ Once determined that she had investigated fully, she set up camp for the night with a small bedroll and a measly, yet effective, fire. Luckily it was able to vest through the broken shards of the ancient lenses rather easily, and thus Diana let herself drift to sleep.

 _"This temple holds much more than you seek." A voice rung inside of her head, all she could see was darkness, engulfing her completely. "You wish to learn about us, but I offer for you, dear Diana, to become one of us."_

 _"What do you mean?!" She called out pointlessly, the voice hadn't come back since it faded into a dull nothing._

Morning felt as if it had come swiftly, she cleanly packed her supplies and the papers upon the floor before preparing to leave. _Strange_ she thought _It should be morning, why do I see moonlight?_ Once following the trail, she came to see a small room through a dim archway, with moonlight also defeating the darkness within it. _Was that there before?_ She second guessed herself before deciding to rest her dear and journey inside this room. With her small hunting knife equipped in her left hand, and torch in the right, she ventured within. Inside upon a wall opposite the opening were two glass panes, roughly six feet apart. Between them lay something much more interesting than a collection of papers. Through the main cathedral the only armor she saw belonged to a male figure, and the only weapons were small daggers. Here lay a female armor, interchanging light and dark metallic silvers, and a blade as crescent as the moon itself. Bursting with adrenaline from her discovery, she grasped the handle of the blade, causing for it to glow along with her entire body.

Then, all was black.

* * *

 **I am sorry that it is short, I am just getting my footing back. Remember to leave a review if you have anything to say, and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
